MP1911
}} The MP1911 is an American Machine Pistol variant of the M1911 Pistol. It is currently in the test place and is unlocked at rank 108 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The MP1911 in-game is seemingly based off of experimental automatic derivatives of the M1911 and M1911A1 from the early 20th century up until the 1930s. These models have a Thompson submachine gun style foregrip in front of the trigger mechanism and have an oddly shaped and long 25 round single stack magazine. The one in-game has similar features and appearance. In-Game ''General Information The MP1911 is a high-powered, fast-firing machine pistol. Its damage is quite good for its class, being a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and increasing to a 5SK at the end of its damage drop-off. Its rate-of-fire (RoF) is also quite high, at 1000 RPM. However, compared to members of its class, it is the second slowest, being above the G18's 780 RPM but beaten out by the TEC-9 and M93R's higher 1500 RPM and 1100 RPM respectively. Regardless, it sports a very quick minimum time-to-kill (TTK) of 0.06 seconds, the fastest for its class. With two consecutive headshots, the MP1911 is one of the fastest killing weapons in-game, rivalling the MAC-10, AS VAL, MG3KWS, and Kriss Vector. The MP1911 also has the highest total ammunition of its class, at a total of 106 rounds, also beating out almost all the singular-bullet secondaries, save for the M9 and the ZIP 22 . The weapon also has some equally large downsides. For one, it has very poor range, with the damage drop-off starting at 15 studs, which is extremely short, and ending at 70 studs. It also has a very small magazine capacity of 15+1 rounds, being the lowest in-class, tied with the M93R. Another major drawback is the very high recoil, kicking more than most machine pistols. With long trigger pulls, a user can easily lose track of their target. Reload times are slow too, and combined with the high RoF and small magazine size, ammunition is easily depleted, although total ammunition count is highest in its class. Usage & Tactics The MP1911 is a fast-killing secondary. In a one-on-one engagement at close range, the MP1911's power is only rivaled by few. However, against multiple enemies, the weapon starts to show its faults. Without good trigger discipline, it is all too easy to burn through one magazine on one foe, leaving the user vulnerable given the long reload time. In such instances where multiple enemies are present, it may be best to fire in bursts, to allow a user to both conserve ammunition and control the recoil better. At longer ranges, tap-firing is essential. Holding down the trigger will only result in wasted shots on a target. Attachment wise, only a few options are worth considering. The muzzle brake is useful, as it reduces the vertical recoil. The regular suppressor is also a tempting option, as the 3SK to the body remains and the decrease in range is extremely minimal. A laser sight is helpful in improving hip-fire accuracy, but one may consider using Hollow Point. Although the decrease to the 3SK range and subsequently 2SK headshot range is unwelcomed, the improved damage at longer ranges allowing for a 4SK is much appreciated. Optical attachments aren't necessary, but it is up to the user's preference. The weapon is best used as a back-up weapon in close-quarters, ideally against a single opponent. It is useful with weapons such as Designated Marksman Rifles , sniper rifles or other weapons that are lacking in close-quarters-combat (CQC). Switching to the MP1911 when in tight spaces or where enemies are nearby, then switching back to the primary weapon once out of CQC or danger is a worthwhile strategy with this weapon. Conclusion The MP1911 should be treated as a G18 and M93R hybrid. It sports a higher RoF, smaller magazine capacity, and higher damage of the M93R, while having the G18's fully automatic function and lower recoil. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * Very high RoF. * High maximum and min damage for it's class, tied with the M93R in min damage. * Highest total ammunition count in-class. * Fastest minimum TTK in-class. * Second fastest bodyshot TTK in-class. Cons: * Low minimum damage. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Relatively small magazine capacity. * Very short maximum range - at 15 studs. * Longest reload in-class. * High recoil for its class. Trivia * Only about 10 "MP1911's" were ever made, one of which was owned by John Dillinger and his partner, "Baby Face" Nelson, though the grip and compensator were similar to the integrated foregrip and compensator on the Thompson M1921, the main pistol also being a standard Colt M1911, lacking the sights used on the in-game model. ** Al Capone also owned an "MP1911" after getting wind of Dillinger and Nelson's success with these "pocket trench brooms" as they were referred to by the cops of the day. * The Real name of the "MP1911" is currently unknown, since there are only 10 copies of the "MP1911" that were made. * This weapon was once removed from the test place for approximately 6 months. The reason is currently unknown to why it was. Category:Machine Pistols Category:Secondary Weapons Category:M1911 Family